


Always there for you

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Baby Albus, F/M, Harry is a Good Dad, Harry is a good husband, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: Harry is woken up by his newborn son and spends some time with him, making him a promise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Always there for you

For once, all was peaceful in Harry's sleep and his dreams were full of the good times he had with Ron and Hermione.

But the cry of an infant broke through the tranquillity and Harry woke with a start. With the lightning reflexes of an Auror, he jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand and waved it, lighting the lamps and covering the bedroom in a warm glow.

It took him a moment to realise that it was his week-old son who was crying loudly, no doubt wanting some attention. Harry's drowsiness was replaced with an overwhelming desire to help his newborn son.

"I'm coming, Al," Harry muttered, putting his wand on his bedside table and snatching up his glasses.

Ginny stirred groggily and saw that Harry was dealing with Al, so she settled back down again.

"It's okay, Al," Harry said softly. "I'm here."

Harry scooped up his tiny son and rocked him gently, his cries subsided and Al snuggled into Harry's chest and Harry retreated to the rocking chair that Mrs Weasley gave to Ginny when James was born.

Harry gently rocked back and forth on the chair, talking softly to Al who was looking up at Harry with those wide eyes that made Harry's heart melt every time he looked at them.

Everyone said that Al was the spitting image of Harry. Harry saw it too; From the large mop of jet-black hair that stuck up all over the place, to the exact shape of his eyes- Lily's eyes. Harry was pleased that something from his mother had been passed down to his children.

"This is nice," Harry said softly to Al, bringing the chair to a stop. "You must've been lonely in there, Al. I promise you; you will never have to be alone. I will _always_ be here for you."

Al looked up at Harry, his eyes trying to focus on Harry's face. Harry had the impression that Al was listening.

"You are loved, Al," Harry continued. "Your mummy and I love you so much. James loves you so much. He can be a bit loud though, but he cares about you."

Al let out a gurgle and Harry seemed to understand what it meant.

"I know," Harry said, trying not to chuckle. "James can be a bit loud for me too. But I never had parents when I grew up, Al. They died when I was a year older than you. All I had was an Aunt who was jealous of my mum, an Uncle who hated the sight of me and a Cousin who was spoiled rotten. Not his fault, really. He's a lot nicer now. Turns out saving his soul changed him a lot."

Harry fell silent as he remembered the days before he knew he was a wizard. After everything that had happened, those days seemed to be the life of someone else.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt a tiny hand grab one of his fingers. Harry looked down to see Al clutching on to Harry's finger for dear life. Al let out another series of gurgles. It was as if Al was telling Harry that _he_ wouldn't be alone anymore.

A strong wave of love hit Harry as he looked down on his tiny son. Al looked up at Harry with his wide eyes and Harry gently stroked one of Al's tiny hands with his thumb, marvelling at how soft his skin was.

They sat there for a while. Al was holding onto Harry's finger and Harry was looking down at his newborn son, thanking the stars that he had lived. That he had a family of his own.

Eventually, Al fell asleep and let go of Harry's hand and Harry just sat there looking at his sleeping son in awe and feeling as if his chest will explode from too much love.

Eventually, a clicking sound brought Harry back to reality and he looked up to see Ginny holding a camera.

"I thought you were asleep," Harry whispered.

"I was too busy watching you and Al. You both look lovely sitting there." Ginny said softly

"I think he just wanted some company," Harry said, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "He's a sweet little chap. He's not as lively as James. It's nice to spend some time with him."

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Ginny said, smiling at Al. "He likes you. I heard him talking to you."

"It was the best conversation that I've had in a while," Harry said and Ginny smiled.

"You're a great father, Harry," she said. "James loves you, Al fell asleep on you."

"I don't want them to grow up like I did," Harry said.

"They won't," Ginny said. "They'll _always_ have family."

Harry looked down at his sleeping son again and couldn't help grinning. He was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
